Of Life and Love
by kimmyAllen
Summary: "Nadie dijo que el camino sería fácil. Nada nos preparó para las dificultades que enfrentaríamos y, sin embargo, mentiría si dijera que no he disfrutado cada momento..." Una historia sobre la vida y el amor. Los Pairings principales son Victuuri y Pliroy, aunque habrá secundarios y pairings platónicos. Warning: ¡OMEGAVERSE, bebés, algo de angst y mucho Fluff!
1. Chapter 1: Primer Lugar

**Capítulo 1: El primer lugar**  
 **Viktuuri**

Bajar del podio con una medalla de plata era, en sí mismo, un grandísimo avance en la historia de su carrera. Claro, podía ser uno de los patinadores japoneses más notables, pero pocas veces había subido al podio.  
Mientras caminaba al lado de su entrenador, sonreía internamente mientras observaba su medalla. Podía no ser de oro, pero él tenía bastantes ganas de besarla. Después de todo, tenía el mismo precioso color que el cabello de Viktor…

—Yuuri, vayamos de inmediato al hotel— pidió Viktor.  
El ruso se tapaba la nariz con la manga de la chaqueta y fruncía el ceño de una manera que preocupó al japonés. Agudizó su olfato tanto cuanto pudo y finalmente logró percibir un ligerísimo olorcillo a feromonas omega.  
Había un omega en celo cerca y Viktor podía olerlo… Cómo no iba a poder; Viktor era un alfa.

—¡Ngh!— soltó un ruido de preocupación y sujetó al ruso por la muñeca, jalando de su brazo para salir del lugar lo más rápido posible.

…

—Yuuri… Yuuri— llamaba Viktor, pero él no le soltó ni dejó de caminar aun cuando estaban ya en el interior de su habitación de hotel.

—¡Yuuri!— gritó el mayor, abrazando al japonés por la cintura para obligarle a detenerse—. Yuuri, está bien. Ya no puedo olerlo para nada. Tranquilízate— pidió, en un intento de sonar tranquilizador.

Tranquilizarse… ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Aquella era la segunda vez que algo similar ocurría. Estaba más que consciente del peligro que algo así representaba. Y es que Yuuri Katsuki era un beta. Solo un beta, que no tenía la capacidad de retener a Viktor de la manera en que un omega podría. Podían arrancarlo de su lado en cualquier momento.

—Viktor…— se giró dentro del abrazo para tenerlo de frente.  
Sujetó su bellísimo rostro entre las manos y se acercó para demandar los besos destinados a su medalla.  
No tenía ni la confianza ni el carisma para demandar que fuera suyo siempre, pero al menos podía hacérselo entender de otra manera. Al fin y al cabo, ambos eran expertos en usar sus cuerpos para contar historias.

 **Capítulo 1: Vínculo**  
 **Pliroy**

Todos sabían que el entrenador Yakov creaba estrellas. ¿Cómo no? Se dedicaba a formar exclusivamente a los mejores patinadores. Su cuerpo entero de patinadores estaba formado por los mejores alfas de Rusia. Si su entrenador era Yakov, entonces el alumno triunfaría. El mejor ejemplo de ello era, quizá, Viktor. Aunque tras la increíble victoria del quinceañero en su año de debut, las apuestas hacia el nacimiento de una nueva leyenda comenzaron a aparecer.

Yuuri Plisetsky, al contrario de lo que todo el mundo pensaba, no era un alfa. Jamás lo había lamentado más que aquel día.

Mientras estaba en el podio, pudo sentir como su corazón comenzó a latir muy a prisa y como le entraba un curioso calorcillo. Lo reconoció de inmediato, incluso si jamás lo había sentido antes.

—Me estás jodiendo…— susurró para sí mismo a la vez que se apuraba para salir del lugar tan rápido como sus pies le permitieron.

Avanzaba sin permitir que nada ni nadie le detuviera. Debía llegar a su habitación y ponerse a salvo. No se podía descubrir su verdadera naturaleza. ¿Qué haría si Yakov se enterara de que había estado mintiendo desde el principio para ser entrenado por él? ¿Le desecharía?

—Mierda, mierda, mierda…— maldijo por lo bajo.

Estaba ya en el pasillo que le llevaba a su habitación de hotel, pero caminar se hacía difícil.  
Su respiración era a jadeos pesados y superficiales, su corazón parecía querer escapar de su pecho y sus piernas temblaban bajo su peso. ¿Dónde quedaba el atleta que podía dar salto tras salto en la pista? A duras penas podía dar pequeños pasos sin desplomarse sobre el suelo.

—Aahh…— se le salió un gemido al sentir la fricción en su entrepierna al caminar.  
Finalmente sus piernas se rindieron y el cayó de lado, chocando contra la habitación 502.  
Para su horror, la puerta se abrió apenas un momento después, revelando en su interior a un canadiense bastante sorprendido.

Ojos verdes se encontraron con azules, y el mundo entero se fue a la mierda.

—Así que no era mentira, eso de los destinados…— había dicho JJ mientras se inclinaba ante él.  
—¡Aléjate de mi!— fue la respuesta del rubio, que en un patético intento de huir se arrastró hacia un lado.  
Sabía perfectamente bien que el patinador canadiense era un alfa. La prensa lo soltaba a diestra y siniestra y, en su caso, no estaban mintiendo.

Antes de poder intentar arrastrarse un tanto más, su cuerpo se elevó en el aire cuando el moreno le levantó por los brazos como si su peso fuera nulo.

—¡Suéltame!— le dijo, forcejeando para liberarse— … por favor, duele— añadió en un lloriqueo.

Lágrimas de ira corrían por sus mejillas, sus uñas se clavaban en sus palmas por la fuerza con que apretaba sus puños y sus dientes dolían de lo apretada que estaba su mandíbula. Maldito fuera el día en que había nacido como un omega…

—Mierda…— soltó el canadiense entre dientes fuertemente apretados.

Deseaba aquello tanto o menos todavía como el ruso. En su mente no podía hacer más que gritar una y otra vez el nombre de Isabella mientras intentaba que la razón le ganara al instinto.

¿¡Y qué si el ruso era su destinado!? Isabella era su prometida. Isabella era a quien amaba… Y el maldito aroma del rubio le ponía más duro de lo que jamás había estado.

—No está bien… no esta bien… no es lo que quiero… no…— se repitió en voz alta una y otra vez.  
No es lo que quería. No estaba bien hacerlo con el rubio, que era tan pequeño. No era tampoco lo que quería el menor.

—Cierra la puerta con seguro y quédate ahí dentro— rugió mientras jalaba al rubio hacia el cuarto de baño y lo aventaba dentro.  
Era el único sitio en que podría estar a salvo. Si lo dejaba salir, alguien más lo encontraría… el alfa en su interior rugía de solo pensar en entregar a su destinado a cualquier otro. Sí, ahí dentro estaría bien. Ahí podría protegerlo sin ser él quien acabara lastimándole.

El rubio hizo lo que le habían pedido. Cerró con seguro y se arrastró hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, haciéndose un ovillo junto a la bañera.

El miedo pasaba, pero su celo solo se hacía más intenso. Las feromonas de alfa que JJ liberaba se habían pegado a sus ropas por la cercanía y le enloquecían aún más. Aquel era _su_ alfa. Suyo… hecho especialmente para él, para satisfacerle…

—Ahh… ngh— intentaba ahogar sus gemidos, pero tenía tanto éxito como lo tenía ignorando su celo. Era imposible.  
Se retiró los pantalones con desesperación y comenzó a tocarse. Nunca lo había hecho antes, si bien le había surgido la curiosidad de manera reciente. Sus manos temblaban mientras intentaba tocarse, más toda caricia no hacía más que dejarle aún más insatisfecho.

 _Llama a JJ, seguro el sabe cómo hacerlo._ No, no hay jodida manera en que lo quiera cerca. _Lo quiero adentro._ ¡A la mierda! _Lo quiero. Lo quiero. Lo quiero._

—Lo necesito…— soltó, a la vez que se arrastraba hacia la puerta.

Afuera de la habitación un pequeño grupo de alfas se había aglomerado ya, atraídos por el fortísimo aroma del pequeño omega.

Tomaba todo el autocontrol de JJ el no abrir la puerta y rugirles que se largaran de ahí, que aquel era su omega. Se paseó frente a la puerta de manera protectora. Sus feromonas aumentaban con creces y anunciaban desvergonzadamente que aquel era su territorio.

 _No soy más que un animal…_ se dijo a sí mismo.

La puerta del baño se abrió entonces. El rubio se tambaleaba, sujetándose de la puerta. Sus esbeltas piernas brillaban por el sudor y la humedad que resbalaba desde su trasero. Y, quizá más importante, la intensa concentración de feromonas que se había acumulado en el estrecho baño, salió y llegó de golpe a la nariz del canadiense.

—JJ… por favor— fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir antes de verse en brazos del canadiense.

La ropa desaparecía sin que lo notara y, antes de que se diera cuenta, ambos estaban desnudos sobre la cama, frotando sus necesitados cuerpos.

El canadiense se lo comía a besos que le robaban el aliento y le nublaban aún más la mente. Su vista desenfocada solo podía percibir el rostro del moreno. Sus preciosos ojos azules.

—¡Aahhh!— no reconoció su voz como propia; su cuerpo entero le parecía ajeno y, sin embargo, cada una de las sensaciones le gritaba que era suyo.

Los movimientos del canadiense en su interior le hacían cantar con placer, a la vez que sus caderas se movían al ritmo marcado por el mayor.

Tenía la mente en blanco. Mientras sostenía debajo el pequeño cuerpo del rubio, no podía pensar en más que en éste. Su inmaculada piel pálida, los mechones rubios que se pegaban a su frente por el sudor y las largas pestañas doradas que lanzaban destellos por las lágrimas que derramaban sus ojos. Su pequeño cuerpo corría el riesgo de ser aplastado por el propio, y era aquel miedo el que le permitía tratarlo con un poco de delicadeza.

Rodeaba al menor en un abrazo, pegándolo completamente a sí, mientras éste rodeaba con sus piernas la cintura en un agarre férreo.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron en aquello? Las voces de ambos se habían enronquecido. El menor no hacía ya más que dar pequeñas bocanadas ante cada embestida, envuelto en el inmenso placer que el canadiense le daba.

Mientras sentía su nudo expandirse en el interior del menor, el canadiense finalmente se inclinó para dejar su marca en ese blanco cuello. _Mío._

Una solitaria lágrima resbaló por la mejilla del rubio al saberse del canadiense. No había vuelta atrás. Se habían vinculado.

Su mente se apagó y, en los brazos de su alfa, cayó dormido.


	2. Chapter 2: Futuro

Capítulo 2: Miedo

Pliroy

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Su mente seguía nublada y su cuerpo se sentía entumecido, como hacía después de una sesión práctica particularmente demandante. Su cabello rubio le caía sobre los ojos y lo único que podía ver aparte de éste era la blanca sábana que tenía bajo de él.

Curioso, como aunque estaba completamente desnudo estaba cómodamente calentito.

Y, en cuanto cayó en cuenta de su desnudez, los recuerdos de lo ocurrido le llegaron de golpe. Siguiendo acorde, comenzó el dolor de su cuerpo.  
Intentó moverse solo para notar el pesado brazo que lo sostenía en su sitio. Lo hizo a un lado con cuidado, lo que menos deseaba de momento era despertar al canadiense y tener que enfrentarse a él.

Se movió por la habitación, pescando su ropa y echándosela encima tan rápido como podía. No quería ver las zonas enrojecidas o amoratadas, evidencia del acto realizado. Especialmente intentaba ignorar el escozor en su cuello, donde estaba la marca de su vínculo.

Salió de ahí de inmediato, sin dejar más rastro atrás que un par de manchas en las sábanas y arañazos profundos en la espalda y brazos del canadiense.

.

Capítulo 2: Futuro

Viktuuri

.

El insistente sonido de un teléfono fue lo que le obligó a despertar. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la borrosa imagen de su adorable ruso, cuyos ojos azules se abrían también a causa del ruido.

—¿Mis anteojos? —preguntó mientras se volvía para buscarlos.

Su cuerpo estaba un tanto entumecido por conservar la misma posición durante el rato que había dormido, pero poco le importaba. Dormir en brazos de Viktor valía la pena.

Tanteo la mesita de noche con las manos, encontrando el teléfono antes que los anteojos. No ayudaba mucho el que Viktor no ayudara a buscarlos y, en cambio, se acurrucara en su espalda baja.

—Ah, es Yurio. ¡Viktor deja de tocarme el trasero, tengo que responderle a Yurio! —dijo, retirando la mano de Viktor, aunque esta no tardó en regresar a su sitio.

—¿Yurio? ¿Qué sucede? Rara vez me llamas…—De alguna manera, sus palabras lograron salir como un reclamo, aunque en realidad solo le sorprendía. El menor solía contentarse con enviar mensajes de texto.

—Yo… necesito ayuda. Katsudon, tienes que ayudarme y no decirle nadie, ¡ni siquiera a Viktor! —respondió el rubio, alarmando al japonés con su tono.

—Claro que te ayudo, pero ¿qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás? —Se levantó de inmediato y fue a buscar algo de ropa que echarse encima.

La urgencia en la voz de Yuuri alertó también a Viktor, claro. Sonaba como una madre que acababa de perder a su hijo en un centro comercial.

—¿Qué pasa, Yuuri? ¿Está bien? Dile que iremos en seguida —dijo Viktor, levantándose también para vestirse.

—¡No traigas al anciano contigo! Yo… no quiero que él lo sepa… ven solo tú, por favor. Estoy en mi habitación —respondió el rubio tras escuchar al mayor, con una voz tan pequeña que parecía poco más que un suspiro.

.

Si ya estaba alarmado, aquello asustó todavía más al japonés. ¿Qué demonios afectaba tanto al "Punk Ruso" como para hacerle hablar de aquella forma? Tenía que ayudarlo, claro que sí y, si era tan importante como para que dejara su orgullo y se lo pidiera de aquella forma, entonces tendría que ir solo.

Observó de reojo a su pareja mientras este se movía por la habitación. ¿Cómo podía hacer para que se quedara? Seguramente, nada de lo que dijera lo haría aceptar quedarse ahí como buen chico. Razonar tomaría demasiado tiempo y Yurio le necesitaba ahí, no podía dejarlo esperando.

Suspiró profundamente. Viktor de verdad iba a molestarse por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

.

—Lo siento —fue lo único que dijo mientras abría la puerta de la habitación para salir pitando de ahí. Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas lo permitieron, bastante rápido a decir verdad. El pobre ruso ni siquiera había procesado lo que ocurría cuando el japonés ya estaba frente al elevador.

El poco tiempo que le tomó a Viktor ponerse pantalones y una playera fue suficiente para que perdiera completamente de vista a Yuuri.

.

Al japonés no le tomó mucho tiempo llegar a la habitación de Plisetsky. Tras tocar un par de veces, el rubio abrió la puerta y le jaló dentro.

No pudo evitar un sonido de sorpresa al ver la cara del chico. Ojos rojos e hinchados que dejaban obvio lo mucho que había llorado hacía no mucho tiempo, los labios inflamados que muchas veces había visto en Viktor luego de una sesión de besos… sus ojos examinaron con mayor detalle al rubio, abriéndose más y más ante la sorpresa e incredulidad.  
Las marcas de besos en su cuello, una mordida de apariencia profunda al lado de éste, un grupo de moretones en formación en sus brazos y, sobre todo, la posición que conservaba, como si quisiera hacerse pequeñito y desaparecer.

—Yurio, ¿¡qué te pasó!? —preguntó, tomándole por los hombros.

Era una pregunta tonta, en realidad sabía muy bien lo que le había pasado (o al menos se hacía una idea) pero deseaba por todos los medios que fuera mentira.

¿Lo habían violado? ¿Habrían llegado a tanto? ¿Quién podría querer hacerle algo así a un chico de 15 años?

—No es lo que piensas —dijo el rubio. Ya se imaginaba lo que estaría pensando el japonés y eligió pararlo ahí—. No al menos de la forma en que pareces estar tomándolo —agregó.

.

No tenía fuerzas para estar hablando de ello en medio de la habitación, así que fue a sentarse en la cama.

Se había duchado de manera rápida tan pronto llegara a su habitación, por lo que su cabello mojado escurría gotitas de agua en su rostro mientras pensaba en cómo mierda le explicaría aquello al Katsudon.

—Soy un omega —dijo finalmente, decidiendo que iniciar por el principio haría las cosas más simples—. Decidí mentir para poder darme la oportunidad de sobresalir. Yakov jamás habría aceptado a un omega como estudiante y tampoco lo haría ningún otro entrenador respetable en Rusia.  
Mentí, con ayuda del abuelo, y estuve mintiendo todo este tiempo. Fue fácil, pues no había tenido un celo, pero ayer…— se detuvo, incapaz de seguir.

.

El rostro de Yuuri era indescriptible. Sus ojos, fijos en el menor, miraban sin ver en realidad mientras el cerebro le funcionaba a toda prisa. Las piezas encajaban una a una pero, a la vez, comenzaba a caer en cuenta… Yurio era un omega, el día anterior había entrado en celo y ahora tenía una marca de mordida en el cuello…

—Yurio… ¿quién? —Ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar más.

El menor levantó la vista hacia el japonés y le respondió en voz seca—. JJ—

.

Pobre Yuuri. Si ya se sentía aturdido, aquella última pieza de información acabó siendo la gota que derramara el vaso.  
Un montón de pensamientos embotellaron su mente cual carretera sobre-concurrida y se quedó trabado, observando al rubio con una expresión que podría ganar un _Oscar_.

El ruso se habría burlado de él, de no estar tan afectado por lo ocurrido. Como estaban las cosas, no tuvo humor ni de seguir mirando al confundido japonés y se recostó en la cama.

Seguía en celo, aunque este estaba aplacado de momento por la sesión anterior con JJ. Ahora solo se sentía… extrañamente vacío. En un sentido tanto emocional como físico. Repudiaba la parte de él que extrañaba la cercanía del canadiense, la que le quería dentro...

—Katsudon, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? —cuestionó. Su voz sonaba apagada, pues hablaba contra su almohada.

—Claro que sí. Pregunta lo que quieras —respondió el japonés, finalmente volviendo en sí.

El ruso se sentó una vez más y observó de reojo al japonés. Sus mejillas brillaban en tono carmín y usaba su cabello para esconder el rostro.

—¿Siempre se siente tan bien? El sexo, quiero decir.

.

Aquello lo hizo. Logró averiar a Katsuki. El pobre enrojeció hasta las orejas y cubrió su rostro. Habría salido corriendo de la habitación de no ser por el extraño sentido de responsabilidad que tenía para con el rubio.

—Ah… pues sí, suele sentirse bien… ¡Pero no deberías ir haciéndolo a tu edad! Digo, no es que esta vez hayas podido evitarlo… ¡Pero no! Debes tener cuidado de aquí en adelante, Yurio. Hacer cosas de adultos trae responsabilidades de adultos, ¿sabes? ¿Qué tal si… —se interrumpió de repente, se le acababa de ocurrir algo mucho más importante que dar sermones—. Yurio, cuando lo hicieron… esto… JJ… emm…

—¿Acabó dentro? Sí. No usamos preservativos, no estoy en control anticonceptivo y, además, estoy en celo. Si no hago nada al respecto terminaré embarazado. Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Por qué crees que te hablé? Necesito ayuda.

.

En ocasiones como esa,el ruso parecía mucho más maduro que su edad. Decirle aquello no podía ser fácil, en especial admitir que no podía solucionarlo solo.

.

—Claro que te ayudaré, Yurio… pero no puedo ocultarlo de Viktor. Puedes decírselo tú mismo si gustas o puedo hacerlo yo, pero me niego a estar actuando a sus espaldas — dijo, decidido a mantener su decisión.

—Me dan asco, tú y el anciano —fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

Bueno, después de todo Yuri seguía siendo solo un adolescente.

.

…

.

Viktor no estaba para nada feliz. Esperaba en su habitación, sabiendo perfectamente bien que el japonés tendría que regresar en algún momento. Y así fue, pero no iba solo.

Sus quejas se quedaron congeladas sin salir. La apariencia de Yurio fue suficiente para que Viktor olvidara la escenita que tenía planeada. Observó directamente al rubio por unos minutos y, sin decir nada, pareció comprenderlo. Su mente se acopló más rápido que la de Yuuri había hecho y se puso en pie para acercarse al menor.

—¿Qué sucedió, Yurio? —su pregunta preocupada fue recibida con una mala cara de parte del rubio. Ya se había aburrido de contar lo ocurrido, y eso que apenas lo había hecho una vez.

—Que te lo diga Katsudon, yo estoy cansado —resopló, retirándose hacia una de las camas. La más arreglada. Ojalá no hubiesen hecho "eso" ahí. Se acostó, pretendiendo no prestar atención a los otros dos.

Era molesto, estaban perdiendo tiempo valioso. ¡En su interior podía estar creándose un bebé en aquel preciso momento! ¡No tenían tiempo para charlar!

—Acompáñame a buscar una farmacia, te contaré en el camino —. El japonés le había leído el pensamiento.


	3. Chapter 3: Miedo

Capítulo 3: Miedo

Yuri

No recordó lo horrible que era quedarse solo hasta que lo estuvo. Sin los otros dos ahí para distraerlo, su mente quedó libre para divagar.  
Recordaba la sensación de estar entre los brazos del canadiense, de tenerle dentro, de sentirlo moverse y llenarle por completo. Intentó reprimir los recuerdos, pero volvían cada que cerraba los ojos al parpadear.

 _Otra cosa… otra cosa… lo que sea, piensa en otra cosa, ¡rápido!_

Una vívida imagen de él mismo cargando un pequeño bebé de ojos verdes le llegó a la cabeza al dejar de pensar en JJ. Reconocía los ojos del pequeño, los veía siempre que miraba el espejo.

—¡No! —gritó, sentándose.

Sudaba frío y comenzaba a sentir náuseas. De ninguna forma querría que aquello se hiciera realidad. El nerviosismo le ganó y terminó corriendo al baño a vomitar.

Una vez dejó de dar arcadas sobre el escusado, volvió a llorar como había hecho antes. Confusión, miedo, angustia y desesperación, todas aquellas emociones se arremolinaban en el cuerpo del adolescente, oprimiéndole el pecho tanto que le impedía respirar.

Así le encontraron los mayores, cuando llegaron. Hecho un ovillo junto a la bañera y llorando. Era tan poco característico del menor romper en llanto de aquella forma que ninguno de los dos supo que hacer.  
Yuuri se arrodilló a su lado para abrazarle e intentar reconfortarle, mientras Viktor rebuscaba en la bolsa que habían traído de la farmacia.

—Yuri, tranquilízate —dijo Viktor, pasándole una botella de agua y un par de cajitas—. Te trajimos anticonceptivos de emergencia y supresores. Toma ambos y, con suerte, te sentirás un tanto mejor.

Lo hizo de inmediato. Tragó las pastillas que le brindaban y se tomó el resto del agua, no había notado lo sediento que estaba… ¿cuánto tenía sin comer o beber algo? Era en lo que menos había pensado.

—Vamos, Yurio, puedes dormir un rato, te vez agotado —le dijo Katsuki, ayudándole a levantarse.

—No… de hecho, tengo otro favor que pedirles —dijo, viendo primero a Yuuri y después a Viktor —. ¿Podrían ayudarme a regresar a Rusia sin que nadie lo note?

.

Capítulo 3: Responsabilidad

JJ

.

—¿Estás ahí? JJ, vamos, abre la puerta, cariño —escuchó la voz de su madre llamarle.

La tarde anterior, tras una presentación catastrófica y colocar tercer lugar, se había recluido en la habitación. No tenía ganas de ver a nadie y sus padres lo habían comprendido.  
¿Habrían ido diferente las cosas de no haber actuado así? Seguramente, si hubiera salido junto a sus padres y prometida a festejar el bronce, aquella mañana no se habría despertado para ver a Yuri Plisetsky intentar escabullirse de su habitación, luego de haberse vinculado.

—¡JJ! —ahora era la voz de su padre. Sonaban bastante preocupados.

El canadiense se levantó del sillón en el que había pasado la mañana entera pensando y fue a abrir su puerta. El alivio en el rostro de sus padres se esfumó nuevamente tan pronto repararon en la cara del menor. ¿Cómo lucía, para que sus padres le vieran así?

—¿Qué ocurre, hijo? ¿Qué te tiene así? —preguntó su padre mientras su mamá se acercaba para abrazarlo.

¿Cómo iba a explicarles? ¿Cómo iba a decirles a ellos? ¿¡Cómo iba a decirle a Isabella!? Le había dado vueltas y vueltas al asunto sin obtener una respuesta satisfactoria. Solo había una cosa que tenía completamente clara; tomaría responsabilidad completa de sus acciones.

—Mamá, papá… debo hablar con ustedes.

Les contó a ambos lo ocurrido de principio a fin sin verse interrumpido. Los adultos le escucharon con atención y al final, tras compartir una mirada, finalmente rompieron el silencio.

—JJ, nada de eso fue tu culpa —dijo su madre, acariciando la mejilla de su hijo.

—Nunca te hemos contado la historia completa de cómo nos conocimos, ¿cierto? Eso es porque, como tu historia con Yuri, la nuestra tampoco comenzó de la manera más… apropiada —agregó su padre.

—Sabes que papá y yo somos destinados, claro pero, ¿sabías que cuando conocí a tu padre él estaba salía con alguien más? —El rostro triste de su mamá le tomó por sorpresa tanto como la noticia en si misma.

—Yo salía con otro omega en aquel entonces, habías prometido casarnos… Sin embargo, conocí a tu madre en un banquete de caridad. No hubo la menor duda que ella era mi destinada. Intenté resistirme a ello, claro, yo tenía a alguien a quien amaba, pero no es algo sencillo. Una vez se ha encontrado a la pareja destinada, el cuerpo se olvida de como vivir sin esa persona. Cada que mi celo venía, era un tormento mil veces mayor al anterior —recordó su padre. También su rostro reflejaba aquella tristeza que nunca había visto antes.

—La persona con quien él salía no soportó verlo sufrir así y… bueno, armó un plan bastante complicado tras el cual papá y yo nos vinculamos… Supimos de él hace poco, vive feliz junto a su pareja e hijos, cosa que nos hizo sentir un poco menos culpables. Sin embargo, le lastimamos mucho en su momento —agregó su mamá, quien intentaba darle un tono alegre al final feliz que contaba.

El chico los miraba a ambos con sorpresa. No tenía la menor idea de qué decir pero, sin duda, se sentía ligeramente aliviado. El tener a padres tan maravillosos que le apoyaran y comprendieran definitivamente era un privilegio.

—JJ, tendrás que hablar con Isabella y comunicarle lo ocurrido de inmediato. Debes hacerlo pronto, pues Yuri necesitará de ti de aquí en delante. De por si los celos son difíciles para un omega vinculado separado de su pareja, pero cuando su vínculo es con su destinado… bueno, no habrá problema siempre y cuando estés ahí para él —le dijo su padre, sonriéndole.

Para él, no cabía duda de que su hijo haría lo correcto y se responsabilizaría. Lo había criado bien, después de todo.

 **Un capítulo particularmente corto, ya que es de transición. ¡El siguiente será más movido!**


End file.
